


Everybody Loves Cute Kittens (Don't They?)

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, ashton thinks luke is cute, slight smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here” Ashton repeats, “if I didn’t get to cuddle an adorable kitten I at least want to cuddle an adorable Luke Hemmings” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or what happens after the boys, minus Ashton, play with kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Cute Kittens (Don't They?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I'm nervous but I hope you like it!
> 
> (For the purposes of this story Ashton doesn't like cats although I'm not sure if that's true)

“It’s sad that you didn’t get to play with the kittens Ash, they were adorable, damn your allergies eh?” and it’s the way Luke said it so sincerely, as if he really _was_ allergic to cats, that makes Ashton turn to look at him. He’s glad that Luke’s grinning because he was totally about to chastise him for actually being a dumb blonde.

 

“Can’t stand the critters” Ashton shudders.

 

“You’re from Australia, a place renowned for it’s dangerous and deadly animals, yet you shudder at cute kitties?” Ashton wants to make fun of Luke for saying kitties but he’s far too adorable. He really wants to boop Luke on the nose. He’s gone soft. Luke’s made him soft. He hates Luke (except not really, not at all).

 

Ashton looks over to where Luke’s sprawled out across the other sofa, taking full advantage of it not being occupied to stretch out. They’re all too aware of the difficulties of being over 6 ft. in a small and crowded bus. He doesn’t exactly look cute; not _really_ , he’s not curled in a ball under some fluffy blanket or anything. Except this is Ashton, and he’s biased, and he thinks Luke always looks cute. (Except when he’s on stage. But maybe even then, just a little).

 

“Come here” Luke sits up a bit.

 

“What?” he’s obviously thinking about moving and losing the full rein over the sofa he has. Sometimes when Michael’s feeling especially grumpy he refuses to move and makes Luke sit on the floor (until Calum or Ashton rescue him and make room on their sofa).

 

“Come here” Ashton repeats, “if I didn’t get to cuddle an adorable kitten I at least want to cuddle an adorable Luke Hemmings” it’s cheesy as fuck but Luke still blushes slightly, which Ashton again wants to tease him about, but it makes him look far too sweet.

 

“Come on” Ashton coos and with his cheeks burning far more than he cared to admit Luke stood and sat down next to Ashton, a gap between them.

 

“No I said come _here_ silly” and Ashton pulls Luke closer until he’s sitting across Ashton’s lap. Luke buries his face in Ashton’s neck so Ashton won’t see how blushy and flustered he looks.

 

“This is far better than any cat any day” Ashton says, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. He always hated the idea of being _that_ obnoxious loved up couple, but he reasons he can’t help it. It’s all Luke’s fault really.

 

“I still prefer the kitten,” Luke teases, his skin colour much less tomato now.

 

“No you don’t” Ashton says, moving Luke so he’s sitting up and pecking him on the lips.

 

“Yes I do” Luke teases, knowing _exactly_ what he’s doing to Ashton. “They’re just so little and fluffy and cute and . . .”

 

Ashton kisses the end of Luke’s sentence off, licking into Luke’s mouth as soon as Luke lets him. Ashton tangles one of his hands in Luke’s hair and rests the other on Luke’s thigh, rubbing with his thumb and moving slowly upwards, but being such an awful tease and stopping just _there_ , inches away from his cock. Luke whines into Ashton’s mouth and wriggles against him, but to no avail as Ashton just pulls away.

 

Luke is as red as before and panting. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to doing things like that with Ashton, or for Ashton to be so good at them. Or Ashton’s ability to turn him into an overwhelmed wreck so easily. (Not that he doesn’t totally love it.)

 

“Still prefer that kitten?” Ashton asks, twirling a strand of Luke’s hair round his finger and pulling. Luke lets out an embarrassing whimper and consequently buries his face back into Ashton’s neck.

 

“Most definitely” Ashton laughs and traces over the curve of Luke’s spine.

 

“Aw, you don’t need to be embarrassed baby, I love you _and_ your love of hair pulling”

 

“Oh please just shut _up_!”  Luke whines. He hates Ashton. It’s decided. He says as much.

 

“You love me really, right?” Luke says nothing. “Right?” Ashton nudges Luke until he gives it.

 

“’Course” he mumbles.

 

“That’s not good enough, say it properly” Ashton whines.

 

“Jeez fine, when did you get so bossy?”

 

“I always have been, you were just too loved up to notice”

 

“I’m not saying it now”

 

“What? _Please_!”

 

“Nope, I don’t want you, I’m going back for the kitten”

 

“Luke!”

 

“Nope, I’ve decided…” Ashton pulls what he hopes is his saddest face. He knows it is when a moment later Luke pecks him on the lips.

 

“I love you really you dick”

 

“You love me _for_ my dick, or you love me _and_ my dick?”

 

“If I say the second will you fuck me later?”

 

“Of course”

 

“The second one then” Ashton smiles because he’s in love with possibly the lamest person ever and he couldn’t care less.

 

“Ew, can you two stop being so loved up? _Please_ , I’m in constant worry of puking whenever I see you” Calum says when he enters the room.

 

“We should’ve exchanged them for the kittens, far cuter” Michael says.

 

“I have to disagree” Ashton says looking at Luke fondly. Calum makes vomiting sounds and Luke blushes _again_ and returns to his place in Ashton’s neck. Luke hates this band. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (I hope it wasn't too terrible)


End file.
